The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 7
A few hours ago Athena's P.O.V Zeus held an emergency meeting in Olympus, about the book of prophecy changing. Every Olympian Gods/Goddesses must attend the meeting. We all sat down at our thrones, waiting for Zeus to arrive, since he used to be a tad late when it comes to meeting. It appears that we are the ones who were early, because when I looked at the clock in the middle of the throne room, it says 7:58 AM, just 2 minutes before the meeting. 2 minutes later, Zeus arrived in a flash of thunder and sat in his throne, which was right in the middle of the throne room. "Welcome, Olympians." Zeus began his speech. "Today, we are here to discuss the prophecy that we have for this war." Then he holds out the book of Prophecy, and turns it into the page where the war wages with the demons. "As you can see, in this book of prophecy, a demigod or demititan has to hold the sky." Zeus explained. "But, as you all know, the light that is holding the sky had turned into an owl." He gestured to the owl holding the sky. Arguments erupted between the gods and goddesses. "Does this mean, that one of my child has to hold the sky?" I asked one of the gods. Zeus heard this and said "Yes, Athena. One of your child had to hold up the sky." I recalled all of the mortal mens that I had an affair with. One of them is Frederick Chase. That's it! Annabeth! She had held the sky once, and I bet she can do it again, and since I am a goddess, she will do exactly as I say. "I shall go to Annabeth personally and told her that she must hold the sky." I said to Zeus. Zeus clapped his hands. "Very well then. This meeting is adjourned." He said before disappearing in a flash of lightning. I knew it! I knew this is the day that Annabeth should die, but I don't want Annabeth to be worrying about her death, so I am planning to tell her that she will only holding the sky for only a short period of time. Annabeth's P.O.V Tony Lenny, Andy, Percy, Me, Nico, Adam, Axelrod, James Rivington, and Mary were leaving Ms. Rivington's house. I already told them that we are leaving. Just then, an owl appeared in the sky, and it flew down here. As it touches the ground, it revealed to be my mother, Athena. "Hello, Daughter. We meet again." Mom said. "Yes mom, It's so good to see you again." "By the way, I've got a message from Olympus." Athena said. "The book of prophecy says that one of my child has to hold the sky." "And?" I asked. "And... that is you." Mother said. My heart shook. I've tasted the burden of the sky. It's not pleasant at all. The last time I hold it, I almost died. I don't want to hold it again. "Mom... I don't..." I began. "Don't argue with me, Daughter!" Athena told me sternly. "You will hold it or else!" Then she disappeared in a flash of light. The Present Time Annabeth's P.O.V I was on my knees. I felt that my mother doesn't love me anymore, but she told me in my head that it's going to be only for a while. I held up the sky, my hands are shaking. I cannot take this anymore. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and pain that made me tremble with furious effort. I sank further on my knees. I just can't take it. It's just too heavy. Mary's P.O.V I was battling the demons. I have to keep the demons from reaching Annabeth or else they will kill her and made her drop the sky. To be honest, I really wanted to hold the sky, but since the prophecy refers to a child of Athena/Minerva to hold the sky, I cannot do it. I have to wait for my turn. 2 demons materialized beside me. I spun around, grabbed the demons neck and smashed their heads together. Bella's P.O.V Everyday, I tend to my little brother. However, now I must leave the infirmary because people needed me in Mount Othrys, so I kissed Josh's forehead and whispered: "Good luck, Joshy. I hope you will recover soon." Then I went to Mount Othrys as fast as I can. I light travelled to Mount Othrys in an instant. Just then, I saw Mary, her body is drenched with sweat from her seemingly never ending battle with the demons. "Hey Mary." I greeted her. "I see we need more reinforcements..." "Yes Bella." Mary panted. "Demons are materializing even faster and we don't have enough people. Most people in here are either injured or exhausted. Thank the gods that no one died during the war." "I know right?" I said, and I sprung into action. I drew my sword and started slicing and cutting the demons apart. The demons materialize with such amazing speed that I barely had time for rest (and so for the rest of the demigods). A demon materialized behind me, and just in time, my left hand drew my secondary sword behind me and stabbed the demon in its belly, and the demon disintegrated. With my two hands, I whirled around in frenzy, killing more demons that are not materializing where they were supposed to materialize. Some include demons that materialize on the edge of the mountain, while some materialized near Annabeth. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion